Haunting Secrets
by Breezykinz
Summary: Kyle's Cousin Jade moves to South Park to get away from her past. As she's trying to adjust to her new life her secret she has left behind comes to haunt her. With the help of a new friend they stand together against it finally ridding it from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovelies. This was the first South Park fic that I had originally started writing. I had recently taken it down because I felt as if it needed a revamp. It will still contain Style but I have decided to change the story line. A new idea had come to mind and I really liked it so I decided to run with it. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**The summary contains a watered down look into what the story will consist of but I assure you it will be an exciting read. I'm going to try my best to gain your attention.**

**Please read and review. Any review is very much appreciated. Reviews give me the ambition to write. Plus it also gives me ambition to write when I know I have people who are reading it. So if you just throw me a review saying your reading it and want me to continue that will do just fine. So please enjoy.**

**I have decided to post the first two chapters and I'm currently working on the third so the faster you review the faster chapter three will be posted. :)**

**~Bree**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Broflovski**

The Denver International Airport was full of the hustle and bustle of people getting ready to board, flights, people arriving from flights, and people waiting for those arriving. One family waiting in particular happened to be the Broflovski family, whom consisted of Gerald, Sheila, Kyle, and Ike.

They all stood waiting on the arrival of a family member by the name of Jade Broflovski, the daughter of Gerald's brother and would be staying with the Broflovski's due to her mother's constant worry of her daughter's safety. Considering Jade was moving from her life in New York City where she was prone to dangerous criminal acts due to the crowd she had fallen into. So in hopes of changing the influence these people were having upon her, her mother decided to ship her off to the small town of South Park, Colorado in the hope that she would better herself.

Though despite having to transfer schools and having to leave the only home she's ever known she was quite excited for this new change, That being that she was moving in with the person to whom she's been the closest with since she was a child, her cousin Kyle. Jade and Kyle share quite a lot together. They were both born on the same day, at the same time, at the same hospital in New Jersey. They've been as close as brother and sister after first meeting as small children. Even despite the fact they shared fairly different personalities, Kyle being the more careful whereas Jade was the more carefree and daring of the two. Both teens though couldn't be more excited about the situation.

As the Broflovskis stood waiting for the sign of the girls' arrival, Kyle's excitement started to get the best of him. He found it to be hard to stand still shifting his weight back and forth between feet. After waiting what seemed to be ages, her flight had finally landed and the red heads excitement heightened causing him to bounce slightly where he stood.

As people started making their way out of the terminal he studied each person looking for the other red headed teen. When he finally spotted her he ran forward yelling out her name causing her attention to land on him. In response her face lit up and she too ran forward dropping her carry on bag so that she could embrace her dearest cousin.

"Kyle!" She screamed hugging the boy tightly, "It's so great to see you!"

The rest if the Broflovskis joined the two with bright smiles of their own. Jade left go of Kyle and turned to acknowledge her Aunt and Uncle. "Hello Uncle Gerald, Aunt Sheila!" While giving them both hugs also. Then turning to the youngest Broflovski, Ike she playfully pinched his cheek. "And hello there littlest cousin." In response Ike mumbled something along the lines of not being little anymore despite he was the youngest.

Jade stood before them with a bright smile. She was the same size as Kyle, yet Kyle did possess more muscle than her. She too had the red curly hair, but hers hug past her shoulders. She wore a red and black plaid button up woolen coat with a blue beanie with skulls and flaps that covered her ears.

"So Jade dear, how was your flight?" Sheila asked

"Long and annoying." She said while frowning

"I bet you're awfully tired and would like to go home and relax." Gerald said.

"Yes, that sounds like a fine plan indeed." She said picking up her bag and following the others to the baggage claim to retrieve the remainder of her luggage. Once they got her bags they headed out to the vehicle and loaded it up and then made their journey back to South Park.

During the ride Kyle filled Jade in on how life is like in the small Colorado town. In turn Jade told Kyle about how it's like living in the City. They talked during the whole ride catching up on each other's lives.

After arriving to her new home Kyle helped her with her bags into the house and up the stairs to her new bedroom. Once inside she took the time to study the room and it contents. Kyle stood watching her as she looked around, after seeing her expression to the white walls Kyle finally spoke. "Mom says she wants you to feel more at home so she decided to wait and see what color you would like to paint it."

She turned to look at her cousin and the smile returned to her face once more. "I'll have to give it some thought." She said, "So tell me more about your friends." She stated before sitting down cross-legged on her floor and gesturing him to join her, He to sat down before jumping into the details.

"Well there's my three friends I hang out with the most, Stan Marsh who's my best friend; Kenny McCormick who's kind of like my next best friend; and then there's Eric Cartman. He's a total asshole, we all don't really like him but I guess we've come to just tolerate his presence."

"Ah." She said in understanding, "Think they'll like me?"

"Well I know Stan will considering I've already told him so much about you. Kenny pretty much likes anything that has boobs and a vagina, and well Cartman…"

"You don't think he'll like me?" She asked him.

Kyle sat with a discouraged expression trying to figure out how to explain to her the personality of Eric Cartman. "Well, beings as your Jewish, a red head, and originally from Jersey like me he'll rip on you for all those things." He said, "Plus it might even be a lot worse considering you're a girl."

Jade sat looking at Kyle with a blank expression before speaking, "What, is he gay?" She asked causing Kyle to bust out laughing. After calming down he was finally able to explain to her what he meant.

"Actually we're not sure if fatass even likes anyone." He told her

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "So we've got ourselves a self-centered intolerant fat asshole?"

"Exactly." He said

"Don't worry dearest cousin." She said with her devious grin forming upon her lips "With me around I'll give that boy a run for his money."

"I don't think Cartman can run" Kyle said before busting out laughing once again causing Jade to join in.

The rest of the evening Kyle helped Jade unpack her belongings while having random chit chat of various subjects till Sheila called them to dinner. During which Jade filled her Aunt and Uncle in on her parent's lives.

After dinner her and Kyle returned to her room finishing up unpacking until it was bedtime. After changing into her pajamas and crawling under the covers she lay staring at her ceiling pondering how her new life in South Park was going to be like until sleep finally consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting The Gang

Jade awoke to the sound of her alarm singing some random song in her ear. While groaning she turned over and shut off her alarm. She slowly made her way from beneath the covers and out of her bed to stand beside it. Once she was out of the warmness of her bed she shivered coming to the realization that the weather here in the Rockies was nothing like that of New York. It took all she could not to take refuge back under the shelter of her covers. She slowly made her way over to her dresser. Jade was far from a morning person. It usually took her several hours to become fully awake and functional after waking up.

After dressing she slowly made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall to Kyle's room. Once she reached Kyle's room she walked in to find Kyle sitting on his bed looking down at his phone with a lovesick expression. Jade smirked wondering who could be making her cousin look that way. She slowly walked over and took at seat on the bed beside him causing his head to snap up in surprise.

"Oh, hey Jade." He greeted

"Hey Ky.' She said smiling, "So who's got you grinning so love sickly?"

"Love sickly?" He asked

"Totally." She said, "I don't think I've ever seen that look on you before, who's the lucky girl?"

"Umm. Well.." He stuttered

"What?" She asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you, but I'm not sure exactly how." He told her.

"Just tell me Kyle." She told him, "You should know by now that I'm not going to judge you for it."

"Okay." He said hesitating for a second before letting out a sigh, "Alright well the thing is, it's not a girl."

"So you're gay?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded in response not really knowing what else to say. Kyle sat looking at her wondering what exactly she was thinking. He wondered if she still thought of him as the same old Kyle now that she knew about the secret he had been hiding from her all these years.

"Kyle, I don't think of you any differently." She told him, "No matter what you tell me you'll always be the same old Kyle to me."

"Really?" He asked letting out a sigh of relief.

"Really really." She told him, "So who's the lucky boy?"  
"Stan." HE told her, "We've been together for a few weeks now."

"That's awesome." She told him, "You seem really happy, which makes me happy."

"Thanks Jade." He said

"No problem." She said with a smile, "So when do I get to meet him?"

"Actually, he invited us over to play video games." He told her.

"Well you can count me in!" She told him, "You know me and video games."

"I knew you'd be up for it." He told her, "Lets get going then."

"Can we have breakfast first?" Jade asked as her stomach left out a growl.

"Sure. Come on." He said leading the way out of his room.

Jade followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where her Aunt was just finishing up making Ike some eggs and toast. "Morning you two." Sheila said, "How'd you sleep Jade?"

"Fine, thank you." She said

"Your welcome dear." Sheila said with a smile, "So what would you two like for breakfast?"

Jade looked at Kyle and smirked. The thing about the two teens is that considering they were both so close they ended up developing a sort of sixth sense between them. They were easily able to communicate without words. Sometimes they would tend to be oblivious to their connection and would often cause them to receive weird looks and assumptions from their parents that they were 'up to no good'. So after exchanging some unspoken words left the house clutching half eaten poptarts in their hands. Kyle looked over at Jade and noticed her uneasy expression.

"What's wrong Jade?"

"I'm kinda nervous." She said with a frown.

"You've got nothing to worry about." He said comforting her, "I assure you that Stan will like you."

"If you say so." She said before popping the last bite of her poptart into her mouth.

"Here we are." Kyle said before leading her up the walkway to the door.

After knocking they waiting about a minute before it opened reveling a raven-haired teen. His size resembled that of Kyle's only that he was slightly more muscled. He smiled at the sight of the two and stepped aside gesturing them inside. After they were inside the raven closed the door and turned to face them.

"Stan this is my cousin Jade, Jade this is my boyfriend and best friend Stan." Kyle introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jade said with a smile.

"It's great to finally meet you too." Stand said, "Kyle's been talking about you ever since he heard you were coming."

Jade turned to her cousin and giggled before turning back to Stan. "Yeah its nice to finally be able to put a face to the description."

"Alright now that, that's out of the way lets play some video games." Kyle said

For a few hours they all sat in front of the television playing Left 4 Dead together. Stan who was way better at the game than Kyle was given a run for his money by the skills of Jade.

"Wow Jade you're pretty damn good at this." Stan said ask they played.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, "Unlike dearest Kyle here I was blessed with a talent for being pretty good at video games."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Kyle protested

Both Jade and Stan paused before slowly turning their heads to look at Kyle who sat between the two of them. Suddenly they both burst out laughing causing Kyle to jump in surprise. As they sat laughing they noticed how Kyle's expression turned to one of annoyance. They both quickly calmed themselves before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill cousin." Jade told him, "We're only picking."

"Yeah dude." Stan said before leaning over to kiss the side of his head, which caused Kyle to blush.

"Awe you two are too cute." Jade said giggling.

"Thanks." They both silently said while blushing.

Jade began to giggle even more at both their embarrassed expressions but was soon cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be Kenny." Stan said before quickly getting up to answer the door. Stan opened the door to reveal a boy on the other side, "Hey Kenny, come on in." He said before stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Jade looked up to meet the boy's gaze, which sent chills through her. He was about the same build as Stan, maybe a tad taller and slightly skinnier than the other too boys. He was wearing an orange colored parka that was tided tightly around his head so that only his eyes were visible, which striked Jade's curiosity. Though she did find it rather cute. Finally Stan pulled her from her thoughts.

"Kenny this is Kyle's cousin Jade, Jade this is Kenny." Stan introduced

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile

"I'd like to meet those tits of yours." Kenny mumbled

"Dude!" Kyle said

"Quite the pervert are we?" Jade asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow causing her to receive surprised looks from the others, "What?"

"You understood him?" Stan asked

"Well yeah." She said, "It's not like he's speaking another language. Why's it so surprising?"

"Well not many people can understand his muffled voice at first." Stan said

"Yeah, it usually takes people awhile until they con fully understand him." Kyle said

"Well Kyle you know me better than anyone." Jade said, "So you should know I'm not exactly normal."

Jade sat looking at Kyle with s straight face until suddenly they both burst out laughing causing them to receive confused looks from the other two teens. Finally after calming down they turned to the others.

"Sorry about that." Kyle said

"Yeah, Kyle and I tend to forget that there's other people around sometimes." She said, "People tend to think we're insane."

"You see Jade and I have this weird connection, kind of like a sixth sense so to speak." Kyle said

"Yeah we can pretty much tell what the other is thinking." Jade told them.

"Man that sounds pretty sweet." Stan said

"Yeah, totally sweet." Kenny mumbled.

The rest of the day was spent playing videos games, sharing mindless chitchat, and the consumption of a large amount of junk food. Jade came to find she was quite relieved, she felt as if she was going to fit in perfectly. Her nervousness she once had began to subside as she found herself becoming more comfortable around them.

Later that evening they all decided to watch a horror film to which Jade was un-phased by. She never found horror movies scary much to her dismay. They were far too predictable. Due to this she quickly noticed how comfortable Kyle and Stan looked though. She gazed down from her seat on the couch to find them curled up on the floor together. Figuring she'd let the two lovebirds have so alone time she turned and nudged Kenny who was sitting beside her.

"Wanna go for a walk and give these two some space?" She whispered as she gestured towards the couple.

Kenny nodded in response before they slowly stood up and slipped out of the house unnoticed. They walked down the sidewalk together but once they reached the street Jade halted before turning to Kenny who looked at her with a raised eyebrow in a questioning expression.

"Um… I just arrived in South Park yesterday so I'm not really sure where to head to." She said shyly.

Kenny giggled before turning and heading down the road in the opposite direction from the way Kyle and her had come earlier. They walked in silence for a while both not really knowing what to say. Jade on the other hand was enjoying the silence. She definitely wasn't used to it coming from the city. She really found it quite enjoyable. No cars, no yelling people, or sirens, just quiet. After walking in silence for a little bit longer she became bored of it and finally decided to speak up.

"So um… Where we headed?" She asked

"Starks Pond." Kenny replied, "I like to go there when I want some peace and quiet."

"What do you mean peace and quiet?" Jade asked, "The whole town seems that way."

Kenny disregarded her question as he cut off the road and over a small embankment. As they reached the top Jades gazed fell upon a small pond surrounded by trees on the other side. They walked over and took a seat on the ground despite the fact that it was covered in snow. That's when Kenny turned to her and sighed.

"When I said I come here for peace and quiet." He started, "I meant that I come here to get away from my house."

"What's so bad about your house?" She asked

Kenny hesitated, he really wasn't sure if he should tell her quite yet. He had just met the girl and sort of felt embarrassed to tell her about his life. What Kenny didn't know was that Jade was a pro at reading people. She knew there was something he wanted to say but could tell he was afraid to.

"Kenny, don't be afraid to tell me anything." She said, "I'm not going to judge you, that's not the type of person I am."

Kenny just looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. 'It's like she read my mind' he thought.

"And no I'm not a mind reader. I'm just pretty damn good at reading people." She told him

"That's pretty impressive." Kenny said

"Thanks." She said, "It usually doesn't take me long to figure out what type a person someone is. I can usually tell just by looking at them."

"Really now." Kenny said, "What kind of person am I?"

"Hmm." Jade said thinking, "Well to what I found out earlier you're obviously a perv. But other than that you seem broken, like there's something deeply bothering you. You also seem like a very loving and caring boy. Like you'd do anything for those closest to you."

Kenny sat there for a minute dumbstruck. He had just met this girl and she talked as if she'd known him for years. Jade giggled at his expression causing him to come back to reality.

"Seems like I've surprised you." She said smiling

"You obviously weren't kidding when you said you can read people." Kenny said, "I am very caring and I do have something that's deeply bothering me."

"Well like I told you Kenny, I won't judge you." She told him, "You can tell me anything."

Kenny hesitated again, still not sure if he should tell her. Then he figured he might as well come out with it. He knew she'd find out sooner or later considering everyone else in town knew about it. So he figured it would be best for her to hear it from him.

"Well." He said sighing, "I've grown up in a pretty bad home. I have a pretty dysfunctional family. My parents are drug addicts and we're pretty poor due to them spending money to get their fix. I got two siblings, an older brother named Kevin and a younger sister named Karen. My brother seems to be already fallowing in their footsteps. I have pretty much taken the responsibility of raising my little sister. Making sure she's properly taken care of to the best of my ability."

Jade sat there for a bit just staring at Kenny with a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could a parent do that to their children? They should be providing for them and setting good examples.

"My parents fight a lot." He spoke, "Especially when my Dad is drunk. Lately him and my brother have been fighting a lot also."

Jade didn't say a word, instead she slowly leaned forward and snaked her arms around him as she lightly squeezed him. Kenny found her gestured quite soothing. No one had ever tried to comfort him. Usually he was comforting Karen. Jade on the other hand felt like that's exactly what he needed, comfort. Just knowing he had someone there that cared, she knew would make a big difference to the blonde. He lightly squeeze back before she slowly pulled away smiling, to which Kenny returned with a smile of his own.

"Thanks Jade." He told her, "I really needed that."

"You're welcome Kenny." She told him, "Just know you can always come to me if you need somebody to talk to."

Kenny smiled and nodded in response. He felt very relieved and happy that he now had someone he could go to when he was feeling down. They sat in silence for a bit looking at the stars. Kenny looked to Jade out of the corner of his eye as a thought occurred to him. He suddenly became curious as to the reason for her moving to South Park.

"So." He started breaking the silence between them, "What brings you to South Park?"

Jade froze. She knew she'd come across someone wanting to know about that eventually. Unfortunately she wasn't exactly ready to come out with it yet. As she was trying to figure out exactly what to say to him her phone went off. She let out a small sigh of relief as she pulled her phone from her pocket to read her text.

"It's Kyle." She said, "They finally realized we were gone."

"It's about time." Kenny said causing Jade to giggle.

"Thank we should head back?" She asked

"If you want." Kenny said.

He kind of hoped she would decide against it for at least a little bit longer, considering he wasn't really ready to head back. Jade on the other hand took this as a great opportunity to delay telling Kenny her secret.

"I'll race you back." She said standing up.

"Oh you think you could beat me?" Kenny asked

"Totally." Jade said confidently

"Your on!" Kenny said unable to resist a challenge as he stood up before walking over to stand beside her.

"On the count of three." She said, "One… two… THREE."

They both instantly sprinted forward running together, all the while they were giggling and taunting one another. When Stan's house finally came into view Jade went full force sprinting faster leaving Kenny behind. Just as she reached Stan's front yard she stopped. As she was about to turn around and claim victory Kenny tackled her into the snow.

"Kenny!" She protested, "It was a race not a chase and tackle!"

"So?" He said laughing, "Made it more fun!"

"For you maybe." She complained, "But not for me!"

Kenny pulled himself off or her as he stood up before helping her up off the ground. Just then the front door opened revealing Stan and Kyle.

"What are two doing out here?" Kyle asked

"Well." Jade said, "We decided to race back and because Kenny here is a sore loser he decided to tackle me into the snow."

"Hey it was fun." Kenny said smiling

"Like I said it was fun for you but you're not the one that got tackled by a boy into the wet, cold snow." She said causing the three teen boys to burst into laughter around her.

Later that night after diner Jade was lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She had enjoyed her first day in South Park but she couldn't help but think about how much she missed her parents. Jade grew up an only child so all she ever really was around were her parents. So the whole move was really taking a toll on her. She missed having her parents around, her mom not so much though. Even though she was pretty close to them, her closeness with her mom would never compare to that of her Dad. She was a Daddy's girl, his little princess. She did greatly hate not having him around.

See her Dad wanted the whole family to move to South Park but her selfish Mom wouldn't have it. Her Mother was one of those snobby rich ladies. That's one thing she hated the most about her Mother. Jade did love her Mom and all she just couldn't stand her attitude. Her mother was one of those types of people who wouldn't be caught dead in a town like South Park. So that's why Jade came alone and it was now hitting her as to how much she missed them.

She lay there wishing things wouldn't have happened like they did. She desperately wished she could be back with her loving parents. But her safety was much more important. She just wished things would change and that her parents would come be with their daughter like they should. She finally dismissed the thought from her head as she snuggled down into her covers to relax. Finally after some time she finally relaxed enough as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
